A Wild Little Thief
by Pricat
Summary: After a mishap involving Bunsen's De-Evolver, Sneaker is becoming a wild tadpole meaning antics and adventures until Bunsen can fix the machine and reverse what happened
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was just random but intresting, but I think this will be fun to write, if I decide to write more of this, plus watching the movie, Monster Trucks gave me inspiration.**

 **In this story, after Bunsen's invention goes nuts, Sneaker starts becoming wild which makes her Cousibs curious and Constantine amused, but he and Nadya have to look out for her, until Bunsen can fix the machine.**

 **I hope you like, including Malchus-Fireheart.**

* * *

Sneaker and her cousins were impressed, as Bunsen was showing them his new invention making them curious as it was called thevDe-Evolver, making them curious making Bunsen agree, unaware that it was activating on it's own making the other kids run and hide except for Sneaker, making Bunsen and Beaker exchange a look seeing a beam shoot out, hitting the chubby but mischievous female tadpole.

 _Uh-oh, this means she'll start de evolving into a cro-frog girl, but we should tell her Cousibs, along with Constantine and Nadya, so they can help her, until Beaky and I can fix it._

"Umm, Mr Bunsen, what did it do, to Sneaker?" Jareth asked, after he and the other kids came out of hiding, after Bunsen turned the machine off, telling them seeing surprisec expressions on their faces but Sora sighed, as Sneaker was already wild enough, without accidentally beginning to de-evolve thanks to Bunsen.

"H-Hey, I feel funny, hungry." they heard Sneaker say, making Jareth grin, knowing she was cute but going to need their help, until Bunsen could fix what he did, giving her a lo of candy bars, knowing she might be turning wild but she was still her knowing the adults were in forva surprise, especially Constantine and Nadya making Bunsen gulp.

"More, More Jareth!" Sneaker said belching but giggling which he found adorable.

""Go tell Ubcle Constantine what happened, since I can handle Sneaker, that way uncle Bunsen is safe." he told the other kids.

"Yeah we can do that, but be careful." Yoko told him, as they left Bunsen's lab, seeing Sneaker happily eating but she grinned at the light blue scaled dragon boy, making him relieved, hoping she was not scared.

"Jareth, what's happening to me, feel strange, good strange?" Sneaker asked giggling.

"Bunsen's machine went haywire and zapped you, making you a bit wild, but we can fix it, so don't be scared, alright?" Jareth told her, seeing her hug him, making him grin since she was normally like this.

"Not scared, you help me right, along with friends?" Sneaker asked, seeing him nod.

They saw the other kids back, but Constantine was with them, making Bunsen nervous but Sneaker grin, as he didn't look mad yet curious knowing he was her dad, impressing Bunsen, knowing he might be able to fix this after all but was putting Sneaker in a loin cloth, since she had outgrown all her clothes and cloaks from being chubby, so this made her look cuter.

"This should be fun, plus Nadya and I can look after her like this, until you can fix your thing." Constantine said.

"Yeah, we have big fun, like with friends!" Sneaker said, making them chuckle at the slowly de-evolving female in question so they were telling the others what had happened, but the adults were curious, especially Deadly as he could have fun with Sneaker like this, making Dudley shake his head.

"We have to be careful, alright?" Kermit told them, as Sneaker bit his finger, making Constantine chuckle.

"Atta girl, as Ubcle buzzkill is annoying, and ruins all our fun." he told her, seeing zKermit shoot him a look.

"Constant, you have to be serious, this is a big deal, plus you have to look out for her, until Bunsen can reverse what his machine did to her." he told his mischievous cousin, seeing Constantine roll his eyes.

* * *

That early evening in the Bad Frog house, Sneaker was running around, after Constantine had given her a big hot fudge sundae after dinner, which made her altered metabolism happy, plus right now, she was looking at herself in the mirror, curious but messing up her long lime green hair, so it looked wild like how she was feeling making Constantine chuckle, along with Nadya because the slowly wild little tadpole needed to be calmed down, and was playing with light switches flicking it on and off, making Constantine amused.

"Sneaker, let's calm down, alright, plus light switches aren't toys, alright?" Nadya told her, seeing her stop since she was being gentle but firm with her, because of what was happening to her, seeing her curious seeing toys, but Constantine was using a flashlight telling stories, using shadow puppets which was getting his little thief's attention.

Nadya was impressed seeing Sneaker becoming calm, yawning lying down on the carpeted floor, instead of her bed, which was alright with them, plus they had to get her diapers because wild amphibian kids had no control of their bladders so woukd have accidents, which made Constantine chuckle, because it was like his little thief was becoming a baby again.

"That's exactly what's happening, and we have to look out for her more, until Bunsen can fix his invention." Nadya said to him, while in their room, hoping Sneaker would sleep through the night, since she normally stayed up during the night, and aroubd three in the morning, Constantine heard giggling and talking from Sneaker's room, getting u

He saw her up, pkaying with Lego blocks but had her stuffed frog, Baba beside her, making him grin knowing she might be becoming feral, but she was still her inside.

"Yeah, play all night, not tired." Sneaker said, smashing her Lego creation apart, giggling which Constantine foubd cute Getying her chocolate milk, a whole carton, seeing her eyes wide with happiness drinking making Constantine chuckle, going back to bed since Sneaker was occupying herself which was good, leaving her be.


	2. A Fun Kind Of Morning

Later that next morning, Constantine and Nadya foubd a certain wild little female tadpole on their bed asleep with her stuffed frog, Baba in her chubby little arms which they thought cute, guessing she wanted to be with them which was cute, so did not want to wake her up, in case she got grumpy of had a meltdown making Constantine grin, as it would be funny seeing Nadya give her husband a look knowing being a master thief, he craved mischief so Sneaker like this was encouraging it seeing Sneaker beginning to stir.

"Hey sweetie fly, you alright, sleeping in, eh after yesterday, and what is starting to happen to you, eh?" Constantine said making Nadya sigh, seeing Sneaker happily hug him, which was cute smelling something.

"Umm, Constant, somebody might have had a mishap, and needs cleaned up, orva diaper on her." Nadya told him, meaning Sneaker seeing him get it, besides they had to go shopping at the mall but there was no way they could take Sneaker there, because she in her present state would run wild, or cause antics, making Constantine grin.

"Geez alright, just let Kermit watch her, she can drive him nuts, hehe." Constantine said, seeing Sneaker excited about this, making Constantine and Nadya chuckle, because it was cute plus putting a shirt diaper on her, until they got back, hoping that some of her cousins were here, so they could keep her happy, until they got back, getting her breakfadt.

"Me feed me, eat breakfast!" Sneaker said, snatching the Lucky Charms box from Nadya, digging her chubby webbed hands into the box, cupping up the cereal in them,putting them into her mouth, making Nadya impressed along with Constantine hearing her belch loudly, giggling.

"Good, now let's get going, and you can drive uncle buzzkill nuts." Constantine told her, as they were leaving the house plus he and Nadya were holding her chubby little webbed hands so she would not run off into the street getting into the jeep putting Sneaker in a car seat, as she was playing with Baba, making them chuckle pulling out of the driveway.

At the studio, the other kids were happy, seeing Sneaker running aroubd, and climbing making zKermit nervous, because he was unsure if leaving Sneaker here was a good idea, hearing Nadya tell him, they couldn't bring her to the mall, giving him a diaper bag which had Sneaker's things in it including chocolate milk, giving Kermit an idea on how he could get Sneaker to not be so wild, while here.

"You alright, did you change more since yesterday?" Jareth asked Sneaker seeing her hug him, which the other kids thought cute, guessing from her hair, that she had plus nature wad calling, going in the shirt diaper, making Sora disgusted by this, compared to the other kids who foubd it funny, Pkus Sneaker couldn't help it.

"Oops, have accident, but funny!" Sneaker said, seeing Sora covering her blue beak, with one of her wings.

"Whoa, what stinks in here?" Dudley asked them, seeing Sora point at Sneaker, making him get it but it was funny, seeing Sneaker sleepy cleaning her up, putting an actual diaper on her, hearing her giggle, Pkus to her, he looked like Jareth grown up.

"Yeah, but it's alright, little wild frog, as these things happen, plus I can clean your loin cloth." he to,d her seeing her go to sleep which was very cute, seeing Deadly watching, grinning because he knew that Sneaker despite becoming wild, she still had her sweet tooth making Dudley wonder what his brother was up to.

* * *

"Hehe, more drunk peas, me like it!" Sneaker said to Deadly, hiccuping and belching, as the infampus Phantom of the Muppets had been giving her soda instead of milk, because he wanted to see what antics she would do, hyped up off Coke hoping the otjers including Kermit did not know, besides it was distracting Sneaker, seeing her getting hopped up.

"Sure thing little wild one, but this should be fun, hehe!" Deadly to,d her, seeing her drink Anotjer can, belching making Jareth grin knowing his dad was in big trouble if the otjer adults saw what he was giving Sneaker, even if Constantine did not mind, seeing her off lijeca shot stunning the otjers, noticing a hopped up Sneaker and a lot of soda missing, making Dudley growl.

"Deadly gave her soda, which is why she's like that, all hopped up, but she will calm down." he to,d them, hearing the otjer adults annoyed by what was happening, just as Constantine and Nadya were back, and stunned seeing how hopped up Sneaker was hearing Dudley tell them making Constantine chuckle.

"Constant not funny, we have to calm her before something happens!" Kermit told his cousin.

They foubd Sneaker with the Electric Mayhem, making them get it, because a certain drummer was calming her down, making them relieved seeing the wild but chubby female tadpole calmer, because the soda was wearing off so was letting her take an nap relieving Kermit glaring at Deadly, for giving her soda in the first place.


End file.
